Meinu
by Skighler
Summary: When a woman and child are attacked, the child gets safely to Kaedes village and notifies Inuyasha and his friends. When Inuyasha comes to the rescue to save this woman, what is she to him that he looks at her with such love and protectiveness?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Peeps... I know I have a bunch of other stories to... Complete and what not but, I go through phases and it's kinda ridiculous lol. So I'm in an Inuyasha phase and so I will be uploading Inuyasha Fanfic I suppose. omo

Disclaimer: I really own nothing relating to Inuyasha. I own the two+ OC's and I suppose some of the story line but like... Nothing else :( Sadly lmao.

Warnings: WHELLMP... If you've read my other stories you should know what's gonna be in dis one.  
Mentions of Rape, the act of rape, lemon, lime (Whatever), uhm... Blood? Gore? Mayhaps? Stupid adorableness! I honestly don't know what will be in this fanfic, so I guess just expect the worse kinda stuff : )

Also the POV's will more than likely change, I'm trying to get a good grip on how to get this POV so... please bare with me : )

* * *

 _M._

It started off as a normal day, growling low, squaring off against an opponent way bigger than myself. An ogre demon was smugly looking toward myself, it's gross glowing green eyes and stupid looking face roared at me. AT ME, stupid demons thinking they can just up and attempt to kill me whilly nilly. _Stupid_. A sigh escaped my lips, as he lunged for the first strike, luckily he was alone, I just wanted to get this shit over and done with as soon as possible. Flexing my claws, raising them slightly above my head, dug them quickly into my palm drawing blood. Immediately as it was done, slashed into the air directed toward the ogre "Blades of blood!" I yelled with a glare, it hit the mark right in the ogre's smug stupid face and neck, slicing its head right off. "HA!" I scoffed at the weak demon at my feet. I looked up at the sky, the sun getting closer and closer to the horizon. Another sigh escaped my lips flicking the blood on my hands off, not wanting to attract more low level demons than what I already am with my scent alone, being a hanyou, a lot of demons think me weak. Sighing once again for the third time in a row, left the pathetic dead demon to himself and walked away just as the sun was about to set. I headed to a nearby tree, a hole in the heart of it big enough to fit someone in on their knees or curled up in a ball. "Baby, you can come out now my darling."

I smiled at the little mini-me that crawled out of the hole. Her slightly tanned tiny frame surrounded by a black kimono, with a blood red sash holding it up, her raven hair flowing down past her little rear almost toughing her knees, adorable puppy ears twitching to and fro listening to her surroundings, bright cautious golden eyes flickered from left to right. "Okasan, is it safe?"

"Yes I took it down, shall we go bathe now?" I asked holding my hand out for hers to take. "Yes Okasan! I feel gross being in that tree, I think a buggie crawled in my hair!" She exclaimed with a mock scream. I laughed at her antics and started to walk toward the place I smelled water. "Oh my silly little girl! You know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I try Okasan." She giggled walking next to me, her tiny legs walking twice my own pace just to keep up. "Neh, Okasan…" She started, her tone had me worried as I looked down to her with worry. "Yes love?"

"Uhm…" She started and I could only watch her as she had an internal struggle with herself. "When… When are we going to see Otosan?"

 _Ah… There it is again…_ I looked down a bit, unable to fully tell her that she wasn't able to see her Otosan only because I have no idea on his whereabouts. "Well, ya know, I'm not too sure yet honey. Maybe you'll get to see him soon." I only smiled to her, as she then beamed at me. "Well I hope so! I miss him soooooo much! He's missed my birthday for quite a while now! Teehee~!" Giggling as she ran ahead of me a bit, I only smiled to her watching her be a child unlike myself. "I miss him as well my darling, I too hope we get to see him soon." I smiled until I felt odd. It wasn't much at first, but as the sun set more and more, almost completely gone from view I realized my mistake. Today was the new moon, that unusual feeling was my demonic powers fleeing my body as I slowly turned mortal. I began to panic, my child and I were still a bit away from a known village that we use on our human nights. "Okasan?" I heard my daughter ask of me fright clear in her voice as I watched with horror at my own fleeting mind on the new moon being tonight, my daughter's ears atop her head slowly started to vanish into human ones, pain coming across her features as my own pain took their effect feeling my own ears basically shrink into my head and new human ears growing on the side of my head. My vision blurred out and came back duller than before, my sense of smell also gone as I tried to sniff around. "I-I'm so sorry sweetheart I thought we had one more day. We need to find a village we need protection."

She looked to me with fear clear in her eyes and nodded frantically. "Come Tsukiko, I smelled a village just beyond the trees before I lost my sense of smell completely." Nodding more she ran up to me as I scooped her up in my arms and rushed toward the already set sun in the direction I had smelled multiple humans. Rushing as quickly as I was able to passed by many trees in my wake hoping we wouldn't run into any demons. However, my luck seemed to continue to go down as loud rustling caught my attention right to the right of where I was standing. In a bout of fear, jumped clear away from it holding my breath as well as my child in my arms tighter. Suddenly a loud roar, not just one but two where heard as ogres that resembled the one I had just slew walked from the bushes and behind a tree with a glimmer and gleam to their red vibrant eyes. "Okasaan~." Tsukiko whimpered in my arms as I squeezed her tighter to my body hoping to hid her from the threat in front of me. Panting in distress placed her on the ground and looked her straight in the eyes, I tried to stay as calm as possible looking into her teary violet eyes, they stared back to me with fear. "Tsukiko my darling brave girl you need to run." I told her sternly, however, she wasn't having any of that as she shook her head frantically, tears dripping from her little round face. "I need you to be brave for me, we shouldn't be too far from the village please my daughter. Run!" I screamed to her as I pushed her away from myself and the threat of the demons as I noticed they had stepped closer by a foot. "Buh- Okasan!" She yelled to me, I turned around with a glare toward her. "Run!" Instantly her already teary face was covered in fresh tears as she turned and ran as fast as her human legs could take her. Water began to form in my own eyes as I watched her leave, thinking it would be the last time I saw my baby girl for a long while. Steeling my resolve, looked back to the ogres smiling and drooling in my direction. A chill ran down and up my spine, instincts were telling me to run for it, trying to get them away from where Tsukiko had just run.

Gasping out a breath I didn't know I was holding, stood my ground and waited for the first attack. I was not disappointed as the ogre on the right, it's disgustingly green body trembled with a loud roar and suddenly it was right in front of me. I had enough time to suck in a handful of air before it rammed its hand at my gut knocking the air I had just sucked in out with a bit of blood. "Gak!" I gasped as loud as possible being thrown across the small clearing we were at and rammed right into a tree on the other side. The second ogre was instantly in front of me again, my human brain unable to follow their movements. Its purple hand grabbed at my throat hoisting me up into the air, squeezing the life out of me slowly. My vision began to blur, trying my best to claw at its hands with my human finger nails. I could feel them shatter and break against their tough flesh and wetness seep from the cracks. Tears falling freely from my eyes as my thoughts went to Tsukiko and how she no longer would have a mother to care for her, and her father missing for the longest of times. A sob racked through my body and out of my closing windpipe, trying desperately to get out of the hold. I knew it was futile, being human, but I tried my best. Before I passed out from lack of air I saw the green ogre turn and rush off in the direction Tsukiko ran to. My heart dropped as I couldn't do anything but watch as it disappeared into the trees and my world went black.

 _K._

I was running around going to see my woman, it had been too long since I've seen her beautiful face beaming up at me, the way her chocolate eyes glistened at my many tales of the wolf demon tribe. Not to mention the hilarious look of the mutt face after he had eaten dirt for the thousandths time. I sighed longingly not able to wait any longer to smell her strawberry hair and touch her delicate hands in my own rough ones. When I inhaled I smelled blood instantly with fresh tears. _What the-?_ I started to wonder as I slowed my steps and listened. The scent was familiar in a way I heard rustling as well as cries right in front of me, going to the village where my soon to be mate was. Running again came across the village rushing by the rice fields looking to a human girl banging on doors and running around screaming that her mother was in trouble. This I noticed immediately caught the attention of the mutt and his gang. I ran up to them hearing just a bunch of jumbled cries and words trying to leave the little girls mouth. My goddess Kagome kneeled down and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder trying to hush her sobs.

Unable to help myself, looked to her with lust filled eyes. Her kimono was so short, but it complimented her so well, it being green and fanned out like a fan around her body, her top white and a bit short with long sleeves, a green collar like thing around the neck and a red ribbon right at her bosom, a perfect excuse to look there if I do say so myself. "Hey sweet heart, what's your name?" I heard Kagome whisper to the wimping child. Sango, the demon slayer just to her right looking down with pity filled eyes. Miroku, the notorious lecherous monk stood right behind her and the mutt, well he wasn't near. So I smelled the air a bit and found him in the hut, just as I looked to the window I saw his black head peep out to us. His eyes widened and instantly he was outside with the rest of us scooping the child in his arms and hugging her tightly.

The child being caught off guard shrieked a bit but when he pulled back to look into her eyes she screamed with what seemed like delight as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. Shh's were heard from the dog face as he calmed her down, I haven't seen him like that with any child. I for one was baffled, and it seemed the others were as well.

 _I._

I noticed something was going down when I saw Kirara's ears swivel around and then a whine, that's when I heard the screams from a child and banging on wooden doors. I began to get up when my friends basically pushed me back down and told me to wait here. "I'm fine! It's just a child!" I argued. "We don't know what could be chasing the child, so just stay in here for the time being Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped back at me as Miroku and Sango basically leapt out of Kaede's hut with new purpose. "Keh!" I frowned crossing my arms together. Since it was the New Moon, my demonic powers were gone and I was resorted to being a human.

I sighed as the screaming stopped yet the sobs and hushed words jumbled together just outside of the hut. "I wonder what's wrong." Shippo whispered next to me, having stayed to I suppose look after me and the old hag that sat next to me. "Ye musn't leave the hut Inuyasha." She warned me with a stern look. I couldn't take it any longer and went to the window to look at the child for myself. As I looked out I immediately saw the mangy wolf standing a little behind Kagome looking at her rear with lust in his eyes and obviously that pissed me off I was about to go and beat him up for looking at my woman like that when Kagome's shh's weren't effective enough as the child screeched with sadness once again. I looked in the direction of the wales and it felt like ice water was dumped into my veins leaving me a cold mess. Without even thinking I ran out of the hut and scooped the crying child into my arms and snuggled her close to me frame. I heard a collective gasp as my friends jumped slightly at my appearance as well as my actions I'm sure. The girl in my arms shrieked, _I must have scared her._ Pulling back slightly I looked into identical eyes as they stared back at mine. I smiled softly, the girls cry turned into a big smile yet within a second her wales came back tenfold as she hugged me tightly. I began to shhh her softly rocking her back and forth, running my fingers through her raven locks soothingly. "I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered getting my attention. I had forgotten them for a moment as I stared at a collective of wide eyes and disbelief on all their faces. I snickered slightly bouncing the child in my arms softly trying to get her to calm down.

"Do you know this child?" Kagome asked looking to her with interest. I didn't know how to really tell her how I knew the child. I looked down to her and saw her eyes fully on me now. "Okasan…" I heard her mumble out and the child that was already in my body cascaded down chilling my body as if I were locked in a block of ice. "What about your mother?" I asked feeling the blood drain from my face. "She's in trouble! O-Ogre demons! Save my Okasan!" Her eyes scrunched up again with fresh tears cascading down her face. In one swift movement I dropped her into Kagome's arms and ran off into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Was the last I heard of my friends as I just ran. I had no idea where I was going but I would come across her if I ran and listened. I held onto Tetsusaiga for dear life hoping I wasn't too late. I was running for what felt like hours when I heard rustling to my left and stopped unsheathing Tetsusaiga in one solid movement was in my stance to fight. Panting loudly, I was about to strike when I saw the mangy wolf emerge from the bushes with an annoyed look. "Gah! I found you ya mutt!"

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked annoyed myself. "Whell… If you weren't as stupid as you were, you would know that you're a lowly human right now when the moon is gone! You need me, you can't defeat ogre demons!" It felt like I was slapped right in the face with full power. Gasping slightly frowned at how right he was at the moment. "Keh!" I grumbled and looked to the stupid face of the wolf. "Well… Where is she?" I asked impatient. She could already be dead by the time we get there. "Follow me if you can." Kouga snickered turning back where he was and started to jog, I followed as fast behind him as I could when he burst through a small clearing. Looking up saw the twinkling of stars with the disappearance of the moon. A gurgled gasp brought me back to reality as I saw what I had been looking for, for what seemed like 100 years. The blood drained from my face more than before, I swear I looked just like a piece of white paper. "K-Kouga!" I yelled pointing toward the female and ogre next to a tree as the purple ogre brought up its hand next to its face. The green one next to it looked back at us and began to run toward us. "Stay behind me mutt-face!" Kouga yelled as he dashed toward the ogre with his claws out and tearing into the ogres flesh as if it were butter.

However, I couldn't just wait for him to end it with the green one, I saw the purple ogre rush down its hand and tear at the clothes the female wore, the bright red fabric cascaded down her body tattered and ripped apart, the gold sash around her waist ripped into a million shreds pooling under her frame. I saw red and immediately I was on the purple ogre slashing at him with Tetsusaiga in its untransformed form. The ogre barely gave me a glance as its left hand that was tearing at the female's clothes and flesh turned on me, it knocking the wind right out of my lungs I was forced to fly through the air and hitting a tree on the other side of the clearing. "Gah!" I gasped falling to the Earth with a loud thud, this human body of mine wanting to immediately shut down and sleep. "Mutt!" I heard the flea bag gasp as he ended the life of the green one. I coughed blood a little as I stood on shaky feet and ran again at the purple ogre. I slashed with all my might on the right hand that held the female up and got a reaction. Though it was small, there was a gash big enough to hit a vein as its arm immediately started to spew blood. I gasped with relief as I quickly grabbed the woman into my arms and shielded her from the hit the ogre gave me to my left side making both of us glide through the air into the same tree I had hit before, my back hitting the tree and the female hitting into my making the effect worse as I coughed up more blood not only on me and the girl but on the floor. I heard a jumble of words before the roar of the purple ogre being slain. "H-hey… face! St..y….Aw..ke…!" I could barely hear Kouga, my vision blurring looking up at his frantic face, I smiled slightly as I could feel the female in my arms before darkness over took me.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think of this and if you like the POVs like this. I did something similar to this POV with my Naruto fanfic and got a good response with that one, however ti was between two people so... Yeah lol. Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aight, here's another storyyy chaptaaa lol. Hopefully it's alright and this POV is working. It's a little confusing at times but bear with me I'm trying to figure out where this story is going. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Ko._

 _Shit! That freaking idiot!_ Frowning as I watched Inuyasha fly through the air toward a tree just as I cut the head off the ogre I was dealing with. I watched slightly amazed as the human got up and ran again at the ogre. This time he made a decent connection as the ogre dropped the female on the floor. Instead of trying to finish the ogre off Inuyasha grabbed onto the girl for dear life as he yet again was thrown across the clearing. I was on the ogre in a millisecond digging my claws deep into its chest pulling out the still pumping heart in one fell swoop. Sighing out in relief as the ogre fell to the floor with blood coming out of its wrist and heart turn quickly around and ran to the mutt and the female he held. "H-Hey mutt-face! Stay awake!" I yelled at him, he smiled looking down at the female in his arms as he closed his eyes and passed out. "Fuck…" Frowning at the fact that I would then have to carry the two back to the village, and soon it seemed, the female was taking in shallow breathes that were getting shallower as time ticked. Swallowing some of my pride, scooped the two up in my arms and ran back to the village.

Once I passed the barrier of trees and almost fell face first into the village I heard Kagome and her friends in front of me with worry clear in their voices. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked with sadness at seeing the mutt in the condition he was in. "Kouga hurry! In the hut!" Sango guided me into the hut that was so warm it made me sleepy instantly. The old lady, Kaede I believe was her name, pulled out blankets for the two to lay down on. I placed Inuyasha on one of the blankets and went to reach for the female when his grip tightened around her. I frowned and pried his hands from her frame, Kagome and Sango picking the girl up and putting her on the second set of blankets, only to get a footful of Inuyasha to the face! _He kicked me!_ It looked as if he were in pain, so thinking logically I put the two next to each other and had Inuyasha hold the females hand, he relaxed immediately.

Kagome looked to me curiously as I just shrugged. "How is she?" I asked looking to the female laying barely breathing on the floor. "Okasan…" The little girl sat next to her mother, a splitting image of her which made me frown a lot. They also looked just like the mutt. Looking closer to the woman on the blanket, my eyes widened as she literally looked JUST like Inuyasha, as if he were a girl. I sat there baffled as Kagome tended to her wounds on her neck and then shoo'd us men out for the ones on the rest of her body, noticing that she was indeed naked left with Miroku to wait outside.

 _I._

Whimpers just to my left caught my immediate attention, forcing me out of my passed out state. Opening my eyes as fast as possible looked to my left and saw the little girl huddled over her mother's body rubbing her cheek against the others. My heart hurt at seeing the obvious loving display. "Hnnngh… What happened?" I coughed out looking over to the woman next to me. "Is she ok?"

"Inuyasha, yes she's fine. Just sleeping right now." Kagome smiled softly toward me. "Uhm…" She began and I noticed that she looked at me with slight fear and concern. "Who is she?" Finally, she asked, yet I couldn't tell her right away. I needed to speak with her first. "I-"

"Nnngh…" The woman began, instantly moving her hand to her neck and the other toward the little girl next to her head to rub at her hair fondly. "Okasan!" The child sighed in relief at seeing her mother has woken up. "My darling, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine okasan, I'm okie… Are you okie?"

"I'm doing a lot better." She smiled and then glanced toward my direction, her eyes widened and began to tear up. I could feel my own eyes tear up at looking at her lost expression, full of pain and happiness at the same time. "Inuyasha…" She whispered and I couldn't hold back any longer. Scooting to her side, watching as her arms lifted, I scooped her into my own arms and cradled her to my body. "I missed you so much!" She wailed snuggling her nose into my neck, I smiled and hugged her close enough to my own body without hurting her further. "I know you still hurt, but you are healing slower than predicted, even in your human form you heal faster than this, what's wrong?" I whispered to her only running my fingers through her hair, something I knew she loved. "I'm just more tired than normal I am fine I swear." She smiled up at me and snuggled me closer. "I'm so happy to finally have found you."

"I'm happy you found me too, Tsukiko looks healthy and so big, I'm sorry I missed so much of your lives." I sighed softly, when she started to talk I had scooted away from the opening of the door and room and rest against the wall of the hut. We were alone by the time she was done with her sentence, Tsukiko had left the room with Kagome's hand in her own stating we would be alright and need to be alone to heal. A soft hiccup caught my attention immediately. "Why…" She began shaking softly in my arms. "Why did you have to leave us Inuyasha...?" Her glassy violet eyes looked up at my own pained ones. "I… I didn't know, I swear I… I- "A soft gasp from the both of us and power rushing to my body in a most delicious kind of way. "Our powers are back; it must be sun up." She said as her wounds heal within minutes, my own doing the same. "Thank you." She whispered and stood immediately going to the door, exiting, I stood and left the hut as well. Looking to Tsukiko in her mother's arms laughing and smiling so bright brought a smile to my own features. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked immediately coming to me and touching me intimately, as if she were my girlfriend or mate. Immediately I pulled back and smiled awkwardly to her. "I'm fine Kagome, really, it wasn't even that bad of wounds."

She nodded and looked at me weirdly I shrugged it off a bit and went to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, hey there darling!" I smiled widely as she stretched her hands out to me, stretching my own arms out took the child in my arms and snuggled her closely. "Hey mutt!" My happy mood was burst quickly at the mangy wolf's stupid voice. "What?!" I growled toward him holding the child in my arms tighter and more protectively as I stood in front of the mother. "Who is that, and why does she smell just like you!" He yelled again and Tsukiko's little ears flattened against her head. Frowning at the action started to rub at her ears so they would relax. "Kouga, would you lower your voice? You're hurting Tsukiko's ears." I sighed out switching Tsukiko to my right hip as she clung to me. Miroku, Sango with Kirara, Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder stood next to the wolf looking at me expectedly. "so… I… Honestly didn't think this would be happening so soon, I was hoping for the destruction of Naraku before I came back to you two.." I smiled and looked to the two wrapping my left arm around the woman next to me. "I wanted to make sure things were safe before I came back and allowed my friends to see you two." I sighed leaning my head against hers inhaling her scent that was completely different from my own. "This." I smiled looking toward the female next to me. "This is Meinu, my twin sister. And Tsukiko," I smiled brightly looking toward the child in my arms. "Our wonderful daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

_I._

Now, I know they would all be shocked, learning that not only do I have a sister and that she's my twin, but a daughter all in the same moment, it would shut your brains down. "Wha… Wait a minute. Twin, _Sister?_ " Kagome gasped out placing her hand on her chest looking toward us with big wide eyes. "Well… Yeah." I shrugged nonchalantly. "We look the same don't we? She's the female version of myself." Pointing to my sister just to my left as she smiled at my friends with a small wave. "Well that explains the smell and everything else." Kouga sighed looking up a bit, with closed eyes and his right hand on his forehead. "Well, it doesn't explain a lot to me!" Kagome basically shouted again. "How can you have a sister?" She gasped out pacing back and forth a bit. I looked to Meinu, "Are you suppose too answer that? Because… I mean, having children is a common thing for women her age… Right?" She asked me frowning at Kagome. "I don't really know." Frowning a little myself looked to Tsukiko and her loving eyes looking back at me. Her smile blinding my sight. I love her so much; I don't know how I could have left her.

"INUYASHA!" I heard Kagome yell at me getting my attention quickly, holding Tsukiko tightly within my arms. "What?" I snapped, glaring lightly. "I asked you a question!" She frowned and stomped her foot like Tsukiko does when I ignore her. "Well I was having a moment with my daughter, what did you ask?"

"I ASKED, how could you have a child with your own sister?" Her eyes began to water and her face was scrunching up more as she asked question after question. "Well, it's different for us Kagome." I frowned scratching at my cheek, slightly glancing toward Kouga, almost like a plea to help explain this to the human child. Sighing deeply, wracked my brain to try and explain better.

"Kagome, it's common for demons, especially feline, and canine demons to mate in family. Kouga's pack is basically all one family that has mated within their own tribe and so, at times, brothers and sisters mate, first cousins mate, and so on and so forth. With Inuyasha and myself, being that we are one of the only remaining Inu demons still surviving besides our brother Sesshomaru, and well I'm sure with their attitudes toward each other, have met more than once. Since you've met him, you know he's kind of an ice prince." Meinu spoke for me, frowning at the end and shaking her head at the term 'ice prince', something I like to call him when he's not really in hear shot. "I don't know much about him, and Inuyasha, I know a lot about him, because he is basically me. We click and I love him, he loves me, we took that love and mated, we even had a ritual for it with Sesshomaru's permission before the Lords of the Western Lands, and made a child with that love." She smiled then, and stroked Tsukiko's plump cheek making her giggle cutely.

"B-but! Having any type of relations with your sibling is taboo!" Kagome screeched again, her tears over flowing now, cascading down her face with rage. It seemed only she had a problem with it, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I saw Kouga sigh softly and come to the front of the line and rub at Kagome's back soothingly. This made me growl a little, he shot me a glare and a shake of the head. "Oh whatever Kouga." I sighed out. Meinu took Tsukiko from my arms and pushed me towards Kagome. "She's your human friend, right? Go and comfort her. Come on now Inuyasha, that's not good for another man to comfort your best friend." She smiled at me and I nodded back walking toward Kagome as she hid her face with her arms and cried into them dramatically. "Kagome." I sighed out frowning and pushing Kouga out of the way, taking her into my arms, I hated to do this in front of my mate and child, but there was no consoling the human girl.

I bent down a little, and tried to look at her tear-filled eyes, to get her attention. "Kagome, I still love you, deeply I do… But I love you… More as… " I stopped and thought internally, _I couldn't very well say my sister, as I had mated my sister and we now have a child. However, I did love her like any male would, she used to be my woman, when Tsukiko and Meinu were sadly, forgotten in my mind these last few years. Now, that my mind is clear, and my family is back with me, the love I felt for her shifted._ "I love you, like a best friend Kagome" I spoke so softly, I wouldn't have been able to tell if she heard me except for the fact she stiffened and her little hands wiped at her tears and she finally looked up to me. "But you have a mate! And a child! Inuyasha! I love you! I love you so much, not like a best friend! Like a lover!" She looked up to meet my gaze, and her eyes shone with such pain and sadness, it was hard to continue to look into those chocolate brown eyes. I sighed again, looking down and to the side. I grabbed her arm and forced her behind the hut to talk some sense into her and stop sniveling like a child in the middle of the road.

 _K._

 _Well, I was extremely surprised to say the least. That the mutt-face has a mate AND a child, was surprising all together. He didn't seem like the type of person that would settle down so quickly, with Naraku out and about and all. Not to mention, him being a half-demon, who in their right mind would want him, though, his mate was also half-demon… So, I guess they fit well together_. I continued to stare at Meinu, and her daughter with some confusion. "So uhm… Meinu…" I began, getting her attention right away. "Yes?" She asked me, a little ear atop her head twitched much like Inuyasha's does. "Well, how long have you been mated to the mutt?"

"How long have I been mated to My Lord?" She asked raising an eyebrow. _My Lord?_ The look on my face must have given away my confusion as she giggled softly and looked down at the ground beneath our feet. "I know it's a small guilty pleasure of his. I know it brings him joy when I call him My Lord, or Lord Inuyasha, he will never admit it, but I know he does." At this declaration, she lifted her hand to her chest, her breasts squished her little hand sexily. I couldn't help the small blush adore my cheeks watching her shake her head, causing her shoulders and her breasts to move against the slightly still hand and wrist between the two mounds. I could barely think, and it distracted me enough I didn't sense the foot hitting the side of my head, nor the loud shout of curse words that spilled from Inuyasha's mouth. "Fuck! What the fuck was that for mutt-face?!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head glaring at the white puppy standing in front of Meinu. "You flea-bitten wolf! Don't go staring at my mate with those lecherous eyes! You pervert!" His glare got even more menacing, growling rolling through his throat deeply. "Oh shut up dog boy, I aint gonna touch your mate. Besides, it's not my fault she has a nice rack." I snickered, riling up the mutt-face even more, before he had the chance to take a step and come after me, Meinu and Inuyasha's heads snapped to the right and Inuyasha's growls deepened and he got into a fighting stance instantly.

 _I._

I had talked to Kagome, and we came to the conclusion that we would still be friends, best friends, it was better than being enemies. I apologized over and over again, the lapse of time being stuck to the tree let my memories fade, and the last thought of trying to help Kikyou with her dream of being normal invaded my mind the whole time, and the memories of my family were forgotten, a side effect of the spell she placed on the arrow before shooting it. I sighed, leading her back to the group, as my mate was trying to explain something, I could see the wolf's expression of lust and it pissed me off, seeing that his lust filled eyes were directed at MY MATE! I had to do something, and so I did. Getting a good running start, jumped and forced my foot to make contact with the unsuspecting wolf's face, it almost seemed like I heard a small crack, but it was just my imagination as he sat up rather quickly, after being thrown to the ground hitting a tree stump just outside of the village, and yelled with foul language toward me. "Fuck! What the fuck was that for mutt-face?!"

"You, flea-bitten wolf! Don't go staring at my mate with those lecherous eyes! You pervert!" Glaring more than ever before, feeling that my mate and child were in danger, felt my claws elongate and my fangs start to sharpen even more. However, before I could complete the change and black out from rage, my nose smelt a putrid smell. Snapping my head to the right and fixing my position to try and keep Meinu and Tsukiko out of dangers way, began to see the white pristine asshole of a brother come from the clearing to the entrance of the village. Little Rin and annoying Jaken with their two-headed dragon followed at an even slower pace. "S-Sesshomaru!" I heard Kagome and the rest yell, taken aback by his appearance. He came to a stop a little in front of us, as I yelled "What do you want Sesshomaru?!"

He just smiled slightly in my general location. "Ah, sister, there you are." He spoke so softly, it was rather weird to hear anything decent come from the ice prick's own mouth. "Lord Sesshomaru." My mate sighed out and came from around my being, going straight for the asshole. "Meinu! What are you doing?" I hissed to her, trying to grab onto her arm and bring her back to my safety and protection. "Whatever do you mean my love? I am going to see what our brother wants." She gave me an incredulous look. Tsukiko ran toward Sesshomaru with open arms and a soft giggle coming from her adorable frame. "Uncle Sesshomaru!" She practically squealed running and jumping into his arms. To not only my surprise, but my pack and even Kouga, Sesshomaru caught Tsukiko and hugged her tightly. "Lovely little Tsukiko, my adorable niece, how are you?"

Tsukiko giggled more and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I'm fine uncle, are you and your companions on a journey again?"

"Yes we are, we were passing through and got a whiff of cherry blossoms and sunshine, I just knew it would be you." He chuckled rubbing his nose against her cheek in a sign of affection. I could barely take much more, my ass of a brother touching MY pup so lovingly, as if he were the father, sent my blood boiling, all together forgetting the shock that ran through my body. I growled lowly, but knew he could hear me.

"Dearest elder brother, what brings you by?" My mate spoke so softly toward him, as if he wasn't disgusted by the very thought of us half-demons, and wouldn't attack her at any moment. "Little sister, I came by to visit Inuyasha, to see if he was still trying to woo the human girl in this village like the idiot that he is." Sesshomaru spoke cooly, the last part was full of ice and a deathly glare was sent my way. "Woo the female?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. Instantly, I knew I was a dead man, Meinu was an amazing woman, but even she had her moments of jealousy. If the glare and dark aura sent my way was any inkling on that, the lowering of her body and narrowing of her eyes was a direct hint. Instead of waiting to die, I ran as she chased after me screaming profanities after profanities and promises to castrate me once she caught me. My heart beat so fast I continued to run in the little village trying to get away from her.

 _K._

 _Oh shit!_ I laughed heartily, watching the mutt run around the village, at times interrupting villagers as they worked, scaring some of the children when his mate ran past, and even knocking into some of the woman carrying bundles of clothes and food to the river to wash. It was all so funny, tears were threatening to spill from my squinted eyes. After time, I calmed down and watched the group huddle together looking at the Lord of the West with glaring and skeptical eyes, the demon slayer's eyes seemed to keep a faithful watch on the young girl in his arms. "Rin!" We heard the young one exclaim, wiggling out of her uncle's hold and tackling the human girl behind Sesshomaru. The group seemed to relax a little, looking toward the girl as well as keeping a strict eye on the Lord. Kagome seemed to be the bravest of the others as she stepped a little closer, "You seem nicer… Than you normally are, are you alright Sesshomaru?"

"How DARE you! My Lord Sesshomaru is at the peak of health!" Jaken screeched and bellowed, stomping his little gross feet on the floor much like a child when he doesn't get his way. Everyone seemed to ignore the little green toad thing, and instead waited on bated breath for Sesshomaru to reply. There was none, but that didn't seem to stop sweet Kagome from continuing her questions. "Sesshomaru, I asked you a question." She frowned, I got up and walked toward the make-shift pack standing beside Kagome. "You're alright with letting a brother and sister mate and have children? Have you no honor, did you force them into it? Do you know that it is taboo?!" She all but screeched the last question in anger. I grabbed her tightly and jumped out of the way of the poisonous claw of Sesshomaru, the monk and demon slayer also jumped out of the way, the little demon cat changing shape and growling at the Daiyoukai. "You will shut your mouth filthy human girl. That is my niece you speak of." Sesshomaru glared toward myself and Kagome until he jumped back, the mutt face and his sword landed where the Lord used to be, the ground in a disarray with the fang embedded into it. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at his brother. "This human filth was disrespecting your daughter, or did you forget you have one, _little brother_." He sneered. Inuyasha was about to retort, when Meinu jumped at the chance and a fist collided with his face, knocking him to the ground a little way away from where he used to be. "Inuyasha!" She yelled catching the mutt off guard once again, and he took off like a lightning bolt running around the village once again with a raging she-demon following his trail.

* * *

 **Ok guys, sorry it takes me so long to update anything, this is my last semester at my collage, I'm going to graduate this year! I'm hoping to find an illustration job around my town! Wish me luck in my studies and job searches!**

 **I have other stories to write, and I've thought of some more that I might write as well. I apologize if my stories seem weird and everything, I honestly don't have an original story arch for any of my stories, they come and go as they please, and that's why it takes longer for me to update my stories because I don't know what will happen next.**

 **Please be patient with meeeee~~~**

 **Here are some of the reviews that have been posted, and I have answered them to the best of my abilities.**

Guest: It's so awesome

 **Well, thank you :3 Hopefully I will be able to make it even more awesome.**

Vertia Lokison: You do realize that meinu means bitch right?

 **I didn't, I looked up female dog and got that so, I liked it. I had assumed it meant something to the lines of** **a bad word, but I like the name so, I'm keeping to it :3**

Gitali Aoirhue Kuran: Oooh, it's getting interesting! Please update soon? X)

 **My apologizes, my computer broke down last month and I'm close to graduating in my school so I don't** **have much free time and when I do, my computer breaks and I can't do anything.**

MadHatterLove7011: Interesting can't wait to see where this goes? Im kinda confused on who they are to each other and it they are twins and have a daughter im confused lol cant wait though.

 **Well, as you will read in this chapter, they are siblings and they are twins, and yes they have a daughter** **lol. I know it's confusing now, but just wait to read and I will try to continue as much as I can.**

Alexa G. Salcatore: Please I beg you, update soon… Kisses

 **Lol, again, I apologize, my computer really needed to be fixed this winter vacation. My motherboard, I** **believe, fried as well as my battery and my antenna needed to also be replaced. So, it was gone for a** **month, and a month was all I had for the winter break this quarter. So, please bear with me as I attempt to continue this story lol.**


End file.
